PruCan love of the weak
by hetalialover8015
Summary: this is BOYXBOY LOVE so please if you dont like dont read thanks for your support and please review


**disclaimer: I in anyway do not own hetalia!**

Canada's POV

it was the last day of school and i was packing my bag when my crush, Gilbert came over to my locker.

"W-what do yout w-want Gilbert."

_'i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?'_

"W-well i have bothing to do tonight so yes i'd love to."

_'Cool so i'll pick you up at six then?'_

"Sure."

i gave him my number and address in exchange for his, this was my first time going on a date with anyone because i was never noticed. It took a long time for me to realize what had just happened before i ran out to the bus.

It was close to six when I heard someone knocking at my door. I answered it to find Gilbert dressed in a nce t-shirt and jeans. He led me to the car without saying a word and drove to the park.

'well here we are Matthew! The awesome me has decided to take you on a picnic.'

"Thank you Gilbert but it's a little cold for a picnic don't you think?"

'No it actually pretty warm out today. You can use my jacket if you want?'

"T-hanks Gilbert."

He was sharing his coat with me! I must mean a lot to him if he's doing this for me. I thought to my self as he pulled a large container our of his basket and handed it to me. I opened it up to see that there was pancakes inside and a bottle of maple syrup. Then he pulled his container out of his box and told me to dig in.

'Matthew do you like pancakes?'

"Are you kidding?! I love pancakes!"

'I mean these ones? I made them myself.'

"Theses are actually really good."

Prussia's POV

I was happy to see Matthew's smile when he ate his pancakes. I started to move closer to him slowly and he didnt seem to notice until our thighs were touching. He look at me with shock before placing his head on my shoulder and looking at the sky.

'Glibert the sky looks pretty tonight, don't you think'

"Yeah very pretty, like your eyes."

He blushed a deep red as I said that. I was looking at him with my ruby red eyes like he was a prize and he was all mine. He seemed to be falling asleep so I picked him up bridal style an took him to the car, setting him down gently. I got in the car and drove to mu house.

"Hey Birdie! You can spend the night at my house okay?"

'O-okay'

We got out of the car and went inside to see that my younger brother, Ludwig was waiting for me.

'Vhere the hell vere you bruder!?'

"I was on a date with Matthew."

He has a very heavy German accent that he uses all the time. When i looked over at Matthew I saw he was ready about to fall over when I caught him and laid him on the couch. He seemed to fall asleep right then and there, not noticing where he was. I grabbed a blanket and pillow off the floor and laid next to him, slowly falling asleep.

The next morning i woke up to see Matthew right where i left him, sleeping next ro me on the couch.

' Good morning Gilbert~'

"Good morning Birdie... how did you sleep?"

'Good because i was with you.'

I blushed at the sudden words that slipped out of his mouth and so did he. He was trying hard to hide his face, but i pulled him to a kiss, which made him blush more. After a few seconds he kissed back making the kiss more loving and passionate, causin me to pull away for air. I kissed him again and laid on top of him, he didn't seem to mind. I then began to rub his now large erection in small circles, causing him to main sofly.

'G-Gilbert s-top.' he said in an unusual scared tone.

"But Birdie we just got started." i said giving him my sad face,which worked on everyone i knew.

He sat up slowly and kissed me before getting up and going to the bathroom. When he returned he sat on the couch and started to cry, cursing softly in French.

"What's wrong Birdie?" i said having concern in my eyes.

'I don't want to go home ever! My mom hates me and doesn't love me!' he said through sobs and sniffles.

"Well then you can stay with me and mien bruder." I said hoping he would accept my offer, which was far fetched and not planned.

' You'd do that for me?' he said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes, which I helped him with.

"Of course Birdie anything for you." I said as I hugged him gently.

'I want to stay here with you then. I don't ever want to go back even if we break up.'

I was glad he accepted my offer and hugged him tighter.

Canada's POV

Gilbert offered me a place to stay so that i wouldn't get beat or yelled at by my mother anymore. I was extremely excited that i would be staying at my boyfriends house and spend all my time with him.

" Gilly thank you so much!" I said as i hugged him tightly.

' No problem Birdie. I hope you like my house even though we have to share it with mien bruder.' he said, cheeks flustered red as a tomato.

He seemed happy and therefor I was happy. I kissed him once more seeing if he was ready to go farther, he responded by sticking his warm tounge in my mouth. I moaned loudly and continued to kiss him gently. He pulled away to catch his breathe and kissed me harder, enough that he knocked the wind out of my lungs. I moaned again which seemed to drive him further into the kiss. I began to take off my hoodie with my flags logo on it when he pulled at my belt buckle.

' What are you waiting for Birdie?' He said with list in his voice.

" N-nothing." I said feeling a bit warm.

He began to take the belt off when i got my shirt off and threw it to the floor. I was nervous because I was still a virgin and i knew it would hurt. He slowly pulled my now hard penis out of my underwear and began making small circles with his tounge at my tip, I moaned and began to feel my breath hitch a bit.

' Birdie is this your first time?' He asked with a smirk on his face.

i flushed a deep red as i replied "Y-yes it's my first."

He laughed and continued to do what he was doing, causing me to moan loudly. i started to cry and couldn't control it, he seemed used to it though and gently lifted me into a more comfortable position on the couch. I began to realize how much this would hurt in the end and I began to feel more nervous, he seemed to noticed and stopped what he was doing.

'Birdie are you sure you want to go through with this?'

"Gilbert just fuck me already!" i screamed.

He then began to stick a finger in my entrance, stretching it enough to add a second finger. When he had placed them in he began to thrust them until he hit that sweet spot. I moaned loudly as he pulled them out and thrust his member inside me, causing me to screech out in pain. He stayed still until i nodded slightly telling him to continue, he began thrusting in a slow pattern. i moaned loudly when he hit my prostate, causing him to go faster,hitting it eveerytime. i released my cum all over his chest and stomach as I hit my climax, causing him to release his into me.

"Well Birdie, that was fun, we should do that again sometime." he said pulling me closer to him and covering us up.

"Yeah... it was." I said falling asleep in his arms, thinking that this was the best day ever.

...

Well I hoped you enjoyed this story please if you want more PM me so i can write more chapters!


End file.
